Nunca digas nunca
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Dominar tus pasiones... dominar tu interior... las peores batallas no son las físicas sino las mentales. Cap. 7 Controlar y no reprimir Fict Finalizado!
1. Parte de ti

**Notas iniciales:** Este fict es producto de lo que ocurre cuando veo temas que me parecen muy interesantes y considero que no los desarrollan bien. La historia a continuación está basada en el capítulo _Nunca Jamás (Never more)_, del comic televisivo Teens Titans, el mejor episodio, para mi concepto (aunque _Sisters_ le pisa los talones n.n) a pesar de que insisto en que le faltó un desarrollo más amplio al concepto de las personalidades de Raven.

Ah! Por cierto, antes que me olvide: mi presentación en esta sección: Hikari Takaishi Y., fan del anime, de Hr-H... y como verán de cuando en cuando me desvío de mis rutinas televisivas para indagar en el género del comic, y este de aquí, junto a _Hey, Arnold_, son los únicos que me han simpatizado a tal punto de escribir ficts.

Mi personaje predilecto en esta sección es Raven, y como soy una romántica declarada apoyo a que ella se quede con Beast Boy ¿Por qué? Lean el fict XP

* * *

**Nunca digas nunca**

**Capítulo Uno: Parte de ti**

* * *

Sus ojos azules parecían estar concentrados en un objetivo específico e invisible. Un punto que estaba en medio del piso de la cocina. 

Starfire se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de preocupación, entonces dio dos pasos hacia adelante con el fin de tocar el hombro de Raven y hablarle, pero en un rápido y ágil movimiento Robin la detuvo haciéndole gestos de alejarse.

La pelirroja negaba insistentemente y sus mímicas daban a entender que ella hablaría con Raven a como dé lugar. Robin, en el lenguaje mudo por el cual se comunicaban, le insistía en que no lo hiciera.

Raven parecía no notar la discusión silenciosa de los dos jóvenes. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la nada.

_«¡¡Detesto tanto silencio!!» _la femenina apretó con sus manos el borde de su capa azul que en instantes perdía tonalidad hasta volverse rojiza. Raven respiró profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Las facciones de su rostro lentamente fueron tensándose, luego volvió a su monólogo mental _«Me está hartando todo esto... sin embargo... no puedo...»_

La joven suspiró pesadamente al instante en que aumentaba la opresión de sus manos y de sus azules ojos que son de la misma tonalidad que la capa que llevaba .

Raven ni siquiera notó cuando Robin forcejeaba con Starfire. El joven enmascarado estaba llevándose a la pelirroja prácticamente a la fuerza al tomarla de la cintura y halarla hasta la puerta más próxima.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraban con fuerza mientras auras de diversos colores la bordeaban, la respiración de Raven se tornó pesada y agitada, como si alguien estuviese sosteniéndola con fuerza del cuello, y el semblante de su rostro sólo denotaba tensión, no dolor, mucho menos fastidio.

En la frente de Raven apenas se veía destellar dos figuras geométricas de tono rosa, ella se concentraba más en sí misma. Las auras coloridas perdían fuerza a cada instante. El cuerpo de la femenina comenzó a humedecerse debido al sudor que emanaba.

Y entonces... Beast Boy ingresa a la habitación.

Raven no lo vio directamente, pero con facilidad percibió su presencia. Y aunque no podía explicarlo ella sabía que el joven se encontraba a escasos pasos detrás de ella, seguramente indagando en el refrigerador.

Ella sabía que él estaba cerca, sin embargo no imaginaba el semblante que él tiene en esos instantes. Y extrañamente esto le preocupaba. Gotas de sudor recorrieron su rostro y tomaron la ruta de su cuello hasta perderse en el dorso femenino. El corazón de ella aceleró sus palpitaciones, denotando su intensa expectativa, como si estuviese en una sala de espera de alguna clínica.

- ¿Quieres jugo? - le preguntó Beast Boy al instante en que le pasaba un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillo - Es naranja, sin agua y sin azúcar. Contiene mucha vitamina C -

Raven abrió los ojos y tomó firmemente el vaso con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda seguía aprisionando su capa. Sin pensarlo mucho lo dirigió a sus labios y dejó que el cítrico le inundara el paladar. La bebida estaba helada y refrescante. Cuando el jugo llegó a su estómago todo el cuerpo de Raven pareció descansar, incluso sus manos dejaron de aprisionar los objetos.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente, sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel punto imaginario, el mismo en el cual ella estaba concentrada cuando Robin y Starfire estaban en la cocina.

_«Bueno... llegó alguien a quien gritarle» _pensó Raven tomando un gran sorbo de jugo_ «Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y alguna estupidez se le ocurrir_

- ¿Quieres ensalada? - preguntó el joven mientras le acercaba un plato con el alimento ciento por ciento nutritivo y _libre de carne,_ como era su lema.

_«Ummm.... Eso no es motivo suficiente para reñirle»_

Raven negó con la cabeza. Con el dorso izquierdo se secó un poco de sudor de la frente, y se tranquilizó al notar que ya no sudaba. La bebida sin duda alguna le hizo bien.

Beast Boy se sentó en la silla más cercana y comenzó a comer, sin ningún comentario en especial, ni siquiera parecía ofendido porque Raven le había rechazado su comida. Y esto la irritó.

Raven tomó otro poco de jugo luego de sacudir la cabeza.

_«Y ahora... ¿Qué demonios le ocurrió? No bromas, no comentarios incoherentes... » _Ya casi se acababa el jugo que ella bebía. Una voz más despectiva en su cabeza le hablaba _«Más bien dicho... ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?»_

Raven suspiró cansada. Si existía algo más fatigado que lo físico era lo mental. Y ella tenía muchas batallas mentales desde hace un par de horas.

La femenina abrió la mano derecha dejando caer el vaso. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose provocó que Beast Boy se levantara abruptamente de su sitio y se colocara frente a ella. El cabello lacio le cubría el rostro al tener la cabeza agachada.

- Raven... Raven - Beast Boy le llamaba insistentemente mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la zarandeaba con cierta brusquedad.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella en un amenazador tono. Beast Boy dejó de sacudirla pero quedó sin habla. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? Y Raven siguió lanzando cuestiones - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? -

El joven trató de coordinar sus pensamientos y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Te llevo mejor a tu habitación, seguro que necesitas descansar -

_«¿Está preocupado?» _Raven apretó los dientes **- ¿¿Por qué demonios te comportas así?? -**

Beast Boy arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

- Porque eres mi amiga - le replicó con sencillez.

- ¿Soy tu amiga? - le preguntó con sarcasmo y frialdad en su tono al instante en que le mostraba el rostro.

Su sonrisa vacía y despiadada.... sus dos pares de ojos rojizos.... su capa de color sangre...

Beast Boy la soltó abruptamente.

Sólo una vez había visto a esa parte de Raven y en aquella ocasión casi no sale con vida sino fuera por la ayuda de ella misma y de Cyborg.

Pero ahora... parecía que Beast Boy estaba solo frente a esa parte de Raven.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan rápido cambiaste de opinión? - le replicó con una sutileza notablemente irónica.

Beast Boy le esquivó la mirada debatiéndose al mismo tiempo en enfrentarse a ella o buscar ayuda inmediata. Él sabe perfectamente que _esa _Raven no es ni una rival fácil, ni alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. Y la vida de Raven, la que él conoce y con la cual convive, está en juego.

La sonrisa se intensificó en la femenina. Un aura gris se desprendía de ella incrementándose hasta llegar a Beast Boy, envolviéndolo y arrastrándolo.

- Acabo de darme cuenta... - ella expresó con el mismo entusiasmo de quien encuentra una fuente de agua en medio del desierto.

El aura gris se tornaba cada vez más oscuro. Beast Boy observaba entre horrorizado y perturbado cómo aquella energía, ahora negra y fría, lo envolvía más, arrastrándolo a un nuevo sitio que obviamente no estaba en la Torre de los Titanes.

- Robin... - musitó débilmente el chico verde ante el asombro de la maligna Raven quien creía que Beast Boy estaba implorando ayuda para sí mismo - .... Starfire.... Cyborg.... Ayuden a Raven.... Por favor ayúdenla -

La femenina concentró más su energía en el cuello de Beast Boy, comenzando a aprisionarlo.

- ¡Oh! - Raven exclamó con fingida piedad - Beast Boy pidiendo un último deseo antes de descubrir el misterio de la muerte -

Beast Boy no contestó este cruel comentario, sólo atinó a aspirar un poco de aire.. el último, según sus pensamientos. Y luego cerró sus ojos declarando que estaba decidido a no atacarla.

Los dos pares de ojos rojizos se encendieron con mayor furia mientras la energía negra se detenía en su cuello verde. Verde como sus ojos, como la última hebra de su cabello.

¡¡Verde, verde, verde!!

_«¡Cómo te aborrezco!»_ meditó para sí misma con fastidio, y entonces aprisionó más el cuello del chico agregando a aquella energía sus dos manos, tan frías como el hielo, haciendo estremecer a Beast Boy.

El cuerpo del joven se tornó ligero, a tal punto que sentía flotar en el aire. Dejó de sentir la opresión de las manos frías de su atacante. Y a pesar de tener los ojos bien cerrados Beast Boy lograba distinguir una luz.

Beast Boy sintió una calidez en su cuello, el aire frío que lo envolvía desapareció con rapidez, como si repentinamente él se hubiese sumergido en una tina de agua caliente. El joven verde, extrañado por su situación actual, se aventuró a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Raven semi-cubierto por su capucha, y con dos amenazadores colmillos dirigiéndose a su cuello al instante en que ella gruñía sedienta por su sangre.

El joven retrocedió y gritó impulsivamente para segundos después percatarse que flotaba en la nada. Y como él no estaba transformado en ningún animal con capacidad de volar, lógicamente cayó al piso de una forma un tanto brusca.

Y ahí se encontraba Beast Boy, estampado contra el piso, confundido, adolorido y agitado por la idea de aquellos colmillos atravesándole la piel.... Entonces escuchó una risita fastidiosa proveniente de la femenina que flotaba sobre él.

Beast Boy se volvió con brusquedad hacia la femenina quien seguía en plena risa y se secaba el borde de sus ojos por las lágrimas que le salían.

- Es que... - Raven intentaba hablar entre sus carcajadas -... debiste verte -

Repentinamente Raven queda en absoluto silencio mientras observaba a Beast Boy, luego lo señala y vuelve a reírse más escandalosa que antes mientras apenas lograba decir _Cara_.

Beast Boy entendió la _indirecta directa_, como él mismo hubiese dicho, y se pasó las dos manos por la cara, por el cabello y parte de su traje logrando quitarse el polvo que lo envolvía.

- Ja, ja, ja... muy gracioso - le replicó Beast Boy con una mueca.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - respondió Raven deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar al piso, siendo especialmente encantadora la forma en que su capa púrpura se ondeaba detrás de su delgado cuerpo.

El joven la analizó rápidamente con una fugaz mirada, luego mostró su más amplia sonrisa y le asintió gustoso.

- ¡¡En verdad sumamente genial e ingeniosa!! - admitió mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello y la agachaba ligeramente para despeinarle su lisa melena - Asustar a mí, Beast Boy, con un vampiro -

Ella soltó una pequeña risita como respuesta.

- Así es, esa era la idea - recalcó Raven mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura del verde chico.

- Y ya que nos entendemos tan bien..... - Raven miró sonriente al muchacho, sonrisa que no desaparecía a pesar de notar que él había cambiado su semblante a uno preocupado - ... me puedes decir ¿Qué te está pasando ahora? -

La femenina asintió fervientemente, abrió los labios para responderle con mucho entusiasmo

- ¿Qué te está pasando ahora? - repitió Raven y se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía disponible, tratando de callar lo más posible sus risitas.

- No, espera... no me refería a que... - Beast Boy soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de admitir - Está bien, volviste a hacerlo... ahora quiero que me respondas qué está pasando contigo -

Raven frunció el entrecejo. Sino fuera por su capa púrpura Beast Boy creería que volvía a tener a la Raven de siempre.

- No sé cómo explicarlo - admitió Raven con un gesto de fastidio por no seguir bromeando con él.

- Vi claramente como tú y tus otros estados de ánimos se fusionaban en una sola Raven.... Entonces... ¿Por qué vuelvo a verte? -

- ¡Ah! O sea que te fastidia volver a verme - repentinamente Raven se soltó del joven y temblorosamente se cubrió el rostro sollozante.

_«¡Oh, no! ¡Tímida!» _pensó Beast Boy golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. - No, no es eso... no te pongas así -

- Es lo que dijiste claramente - dijo Raven y de pronto tuvo un repentino ataque de hipo entre su llanto.

- No, no, no, no, no, no!!! ¡¡No llores!! - insistió Beast Boy pasando sus manos por sus cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que normalmente ya estaban.

El llanto de Raven abruptamente se volvió en carcajada, no transcurrieron ni 3 segundos para que Beast Boy se percatara que el color púrpura no había abandonado la capa de Raven.

- Lo siento - dijo ella entre sus risitas que bien pudieron fastidiar a cualquiera, pero no a Beast Boy, no cuando la preocupación le carcome el alma.

_«Después de todo....»_ pensó Beast Boy _«.... eres parte de Raven»_

- Está bien.. está bien... prometo _ponerme seria. _Bueno, no **_seria _**porque esa no **_sería _**yo - Raven soltó otra de sus ya famosas carcajadas ante sus propias palabras - ¿Me entiendes? _seria - sería _-

- Sí, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres muy ingeniosa - Beast Boy esbozó una amplia sonrisa, la que mayor pudo lograr.

- ¿En verdad lo crees? - Raven tomó sus propias manos y las entrelazó en sí mismas, luego las puso a la altura del pecho y le mostró dos encantadores ojos brillantes de felicidad - ¿Acaso las palabras que acabo de escuchar no son una cruel broma de mis ocultos pensamientos? -

Beast Boy se sonrojó notablemente mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha en señal de nerviosismo. Pero bastaron unos segundos más para que Raven se alejara de él.

- No, no, no, no... - dijo para sí misma en voz alta - Esa no soy yo, ella es la novata -

- Ummm... este... Raven... - le interrumpió Beast Boy ya sin saber si ella estaba definitivamente bien -... no es que quiera interrumpir tu monólogo... pero tengo unas preguntas: Primero ¿En dónde estamos?; Segundo ¿Qué pasó con _aquella _Raven?; Tercero ¿En dónde está la chica que yo conozco?; Cuarto ¿Cómo es que primero estaba con una Raven, y luego otra, para finalmente encontrarme contigo en cuestión de segundos? -

Raven hizo la mímica de escribir en un papel imaginario, de cuando en cuando hacía el gesto de morder el supuesto lápiz con el que escribía, y además se pasaba la mano constantemente por la frente, como si estuviese sudando a chorros.

- Cada pregunta vale 25 puntos.... Este cuestionario sí que está difícil.... Veamos... comencemos por lo más sencillo.... no mejor al final - Al final Raven alzó su supuesto papel y exclamó llena de felicidad - ¡¡¡Ninguna de estas respuestas te las puedo dar yo!!! -

Gotas de sudor recorrieron la frente de Beast Boy.

La femenina mostró su más amplia sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo mientras le hacía un gesto de complicidad.

- Pero no te preocupes, conozco a alguien que sí puede responderte todo lo que preguntes - Raven se rascó la barbilla e hizo una mueca de preocupación - Aunque si ella viene yo deberé irme.... además aún están batallando contra esa fiera... y la _otra ella _no reacciona -

- ¿Y por qué te irás? ¿Quién es la _otra ella_? - Beast Boy estuvo a punto de lanzar otra cuestión pero Raven, en un ágil movimiento, quedó frente a él y le tapó la boca.

- ¡¡No más preguntas!! ¡¡Me vas a enloquecer!! - luego Raven suspiró cansadamente - Debes creerme, yo no sé cómo explicar todo esto... Esto es tan complejo y lo mío es la diversión y las risas; no las lágrimas, ni los problemas, ni el drama -

Raven quitó las manos de la boca del joven antes de seguir hablando

- Me queda poco tiempo... muy poco, y no estoy bromeando.... Yo tan sólo quería pasarla muy bien contigo... la primera vez que nos vimos te dije que siempre me parecieron graciosas tus bromas y no te mentía - Raven se mordió el labio inferior - Pero ya comenzaste a hacer preguntas y entonces debo retirarme... -

La femenina le golpeó suavemente la quijada, en un gesto bromista.

- ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No quiero que te vayas!!- le replicó Beast Boy al momento de querer sujetarla de la mano, pero en un sólo parpadeo la divertida y feliz Raven desapareció.

Sin embargo Beast Boy tenía entre sus dedos un manto amarillo.

_Continuará...._


	2. Siempre Raven

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Siempre Raven**

* * *

Un manto amarillo...

El joven suelta la tela al instante en que se percata que su actual acompañante se volverá hacia él. Beast Boy aspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire y la contuvo.

Delgada, con la cabeza semi-agachada, revisando sin cesar unos papeles que aparecían y desaparecían. Era extraña y diferente al mismo tiempo. Beast Boy deducía que su cabello era tan liso y brillante como aquella Raven que él prácticamente siempre vio. La capucha amarilla cubría sus cabellos dejando a relucir solamente los cristales de sus lentes en los cuales se veía aparecer y desaparecer rectángulos blancos.

- Este.... Gusto conocerte - le dijo Beast Boy agregando a sus palabras un ademán de saludo.

- Básicamente no es la primera vez que nos vemos - ella no dejaba de revisar los papeles que se deslizaban mágicamente ante sus ojos - Y si tomamos en cuenta el hecho que soy Raven también se podría afirmar que hemos hablado con anterioridad -

El joven se rascó la nuca en señal de asimilación de sus palabras.

- Tienes razón - admitió al poco tiempo.

- Esta teoría es el resultado de un análisis objetivo sobre la realidad que nos rodea - Raven respondió sin alzar la mirada - Lastimosamente no todos los resultados de las las investigaciones que realizo se logran obtener con suma facilidad -

Y fue en este preciso instante en que Beast Boy observó sus ojos azules, detrás de los redondos lentes.

- ¿A qué te refieres con exactitud? - indagó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Estuve analizando demasiadas teorías, el sistema básico de todo ser vivo molecularmente es idéntico. Todos los géneros producen feromonas aunque en cada sitio tienen una denominación distinta. No sería nada extraño que reaccionen en compatibilidad incluso en especies diversas, tengo una muestra objetiva de ello.... -

* * *

- Pero, Robin, lo mismo sucedió hace mucho tiempo.... Recuerda lo que nos contó Cyborg, ella necesitaba ayuda - replicó Starfire mientras el viento jugueteaba con su cabello.

- Raven es un caso especial - objetó Robin sentado junto a ella en la terraza de la Torre - Si nos entrometemos podemos empeorar las cosas -

- Aún así... no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Raven - Starfire acomodó su barbilla en sus rodillas, nada difícil al hallarse sentada, con las piernas recogida a las cuales abrazaba.

Robin sonrió levemente al instante en que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Starfire.

- No podía esperar menos de ti. Sino te preocuparas por Raven simplemente no serías tú -

Starfire arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

- ¿Acaso puedo dejar de ser yo misma? ¿Los seres de tu planeta pueden dejar de ser quienes son? -

Robin analizó sus siguientes palabras para darle una clara respuesta, aunque la cuestión que le había hecho la pelirroja sí era compleja.

- Se puede decir que dejamos de ser nosotros mismos cuando queremos ser lo que no somos -

- ¿Como cuando te hacías llamar Red X? -

- Precisamente eso - Robin se perdió brevemente en sus recuerdos, al momento volvió su atención a la joven con la cual platicaba - Las mentiras, negaciones, obsesiones sin sentido, sentimientos vacíos... por unos instantes me perdí. Dejé de ser quien era -

- ¿También Raven? - indagó Starfire expectativamente, ella simplemente adoraba cómo Robin respondía sus inquietudes y aclaraba sus confusiones.

- Incluso Raven - Robin levantó la vista hacia el cielo para no volver a perderse en otro mundo gobernado por el color esmeralda de los ojos de la pelirroja.

* * *

- ...... no obstante este caso no puede repetirse - Raven se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con todos los papeles que prácticamente giraban alrededor de ella - Me es imposible ser objetiva con tanta presión y en determinadas circunstancias -

- Oye, por si acaso... ¿No tendrás por ahí algún botón que diga _'Traducir al español'?_ - Beast Boy replicó apenas Raven dejó de hablar.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos antes que ella expresara en un sombrío tono: - A mí no me causó gracia -

Beast Boy ignoró su comentario.

- Se supone que estás aquí para darme respuestas ¿No? Y hasta ahora sólo has conseguido confundirme más de lo que ya estoy -

- Estaba ocupada en otras cuestiones - se justificó Raven de forma solemne - Aunque tienes toda la razón -

Raven cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos, entonces sobra las mismas comenzaron a formarse varios puntos destellantes, los que en conjunto formaron dos pares de líneas horizontales y dos verticales. Y volvió a aparecer una hoja con un gráfico, uno muy complejo para el concepto de Beast Boy.

- Si mi memoria no me falla lo primero que preguntaste fue en dónde estás - Raven señaló un punto cualquiera en una capa claramente cercana del centro del gráfico - A este sitio se le podría llamar la Zona Externa-Interna de mi mente -

- ¿Eh? - exclamó el joven extrañado - Decídete de una vez, ¿Es externa o es interna? -

- Paciencia - murmuró por lo bajo ella mientras respiraba profundamente - Es _Externa-Interna_ - Aún así no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al recalcar las palabras.

- No sabía que tu mente tuviera varios pisos, ya parece Centro Comercial -

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - preguntó abruptamente Raven apretando los puños.

Beast Boy arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pensé que aquí yo era el de las preguntas y tú la de las respuestas -

Raven parecía analizarlo con la mirada, o más bien como si se prestara a escuchar a otras personas, porque tal era su concentración que Beast Boy no se atrevió a interrumpirla.

- Esto está enlazado aunque ahora no es el punto - luego volvió su atención al gráfico que le mostraba - La primera vez que llegaste con Cyborg solamente llegaron a esta zona -

Su fino dedo índice le indicaba una capa que estaba notablemente alejada de donde ellos actualmente se encontraban.

- Déjame contar... dos... cuatro... Son seis capas entre la zona en donde estuve la vez anterior y donde estamos ahora. ¿Qué hay en estos sitios? - Beast Boy le señaló las otras capas.

- Recuerdos antiguos, capacidades intelectuales, enigmas mentales.... misterios sin descubrir -

- Raven sin misterios no es Raven - comentó el joven llevándose los brazos hacia la nuca

Raven hizo como que no escuchó su comentario y siguió hablando: - No todos conocemos a plenitud la propia mente -

- Bueno, estoy dentro de tu mente - Beast Boy se arrimó a una pared imaginaria, y mirando alrededor del sitio no pudiendo evitar sentir un extraño golpeteo en la boca del estómago - Y que conste que no hice nada por venir aquí -

- No intencionalmente - objetó Raven y quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de agregar - Y por supuesto que tampoco tienes la pizca de responsabilidad sobre esta situación -

El golpeteo no se iba del estómago, era como si una parte de él le imploraba sólo segundos más para saber algo y quitarse esa extraña sensación que aún no descifraba.

Raven volvió su mirada azul firme y decidida hacia Beast Boy antes de declarar con total dureza:

- Por lo que saldrás de aquí de inmediato -

Beast Boy apretó involuntariamente los puños. Esas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sólo indícame la salida! - exclamó exasperado - Y sella tu mente de una vez por todas para que no vuelva a caer por aquí -

Raven comenzó a garabatear algo en una de sus ya normales hojas mágicas.

- No puedo hacerlo - respondió Raven - Sólo la verdadera Raven tiene los poderes suficientes y el derecho para establecer la conexión entre su mente y el mundo exterior -

- ¿La verdadera Raven? ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Una copia barata? -

- Soy sólo una de sus personalidades, un _estado intelectual_, si acaso quieres denominarme de alguna forma especial. En el fondo sigo siendo Raven, después de todo soy parte de ella -

Beast Boy la miró fugazmente, aquellas últimas cuatro palabras encerraban a la perfección lo que él creía y le insistía a Raven.

Raven repentinamente volvió su atención hacia su lado izquierdo, como si de aquella zona abruptamente aparecería algo extraordinario. Ella frunció el entrecejo y murmuraba palabras que Beast Boy no alcanzaba a comprender.

- Volviendo a tus cuestiones, respecto a _aquella_ Raven, y si con ello te refieres a la _descendiente de Trigon_, pues sigue haciéndole honor a su estado -

- ¿Y eso significa? - le interrumpió Beast Boy - Comenzando con eso de _la descendiente _-

- Trigon the Terrible - replicó Raven en aquel tono como si estuviese exponiendo un proyecto ante su profesor de historia - Un ser que aparentemente tiene odio en las venas en vez de sangre. Esta aseveración, hecha por la propia Raven, no puedo corroborarla porque no tengo ninguna muestra del tejido de él. -

Beast Boy admitió en su interior que las bromas le quedan mucho mejor a Raven _feliz_. Si tan sólo la chica intelectual hubiese usado un tono menos seco y más extrovertido entonces le hubiese sacado una sonrisa.

Raven suspiró profundamente, como tomando valor para afirmar sus siguientes palabras.

- Trigon es mi padre. Y la Raven que te atacó tiene mucha esencia de él. Ella siempre afirma sin cesar que un día dominará sobre todas las demás emociones y causará más terror que el propio Trigon. Por ello se autodenomina _la descendiente_, puesto que considera que sólo ella es la parte correcta de Raven, los demás.... le somos desperdicio -

- ¿Y dónde está ella? ¡¡No me digas que está en la Torre de los Titanes!! -

- No, nadie está en el lugar de Raven. Sólo una puede y debe tomar el control. Sino lo hace... estamos perdidas -

- ¿En dónde está Raven? - preguntó Beast Boy acercándose más a ella - Y no me refiero ni a ti, ni a la feliz ni a ninguna de las otras emociones, sino a Raven, a mi Raven, a la que conozco y con la que convivo -

La chica quedó en silencio.

- No creo que sea apropiado..... - sin que Beast Boy la interrumpiera, ella sola no completó la frase.

El chico verde se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de incomprensión total, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado. Él nunca entendió a Raven, y eso lo sabe a la perfección.

- .... aunque seamos más..... la ira es una de las emociones más fuertes -

Beast Boy sintió que la sensación en la boca del estómago se acentuaba más, al mismo tiempo que presentía que uno de los tantos velos de misterio de Raven iba a caerse ante sus propios ojos.

- Iremos a verla - concluyó Raven y, sin darle tiempo de alguna respuesta, le advirtió - No obstante, si tu vida peligra no dudes en defenderte. Ataca, si es necesario -

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Beast Boy sintiendo que el corazón estaba estancado en su garganta.

- A que te llevaré al sitio en el cual ningún ser vivo antes ha estado. Sin laberintos ni enigmas mentales. Me refiero a que te daré acceso total a mi mente -

De inmediato Raven le extendió la mano y Beast Boy, dispuesto a vivir lo que definitivamente será lo más extraño de toda su vida, le entrega su mano.

Raven cerró los ojos y se concentró profundamente.

Pero nada sucedió.

- Aún seguimos aquí - observó ella notablemente extrañada.

- Es lo que parece - comentó Beast Boy al observar que el sitio no había cambiado.

Raven se concentró más en sí misma, luego apretó la mano con la cual tenía a Beast Boy.

- ¡Aún estoy en la investigación! - exclamó exaltada haciendo sobresaltar al chico verde. Luego ella respiró profundamente - Ya podremos las cosas en claro -

El cuerpo de Raven comenzó a desintegrarse, pero antes que Beast Boy gritara o hiciera algo, ella volvió a materializarse. Ambos seguían tomados de la mano.

Raven soltó nerviosamente su mano, no se atrevió a mirarlo de frente. Es más, parecía temerosa de hacerlo.

- Lo siento... - murmuró Raven casi imperceptiblemente - ..... no era mi intención tomar tu mano -

Bastó aquella voz introvertida y su traje gris para que Beast Boy supiera a quien tenía ahora.

_Continuará...._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Esto me está gustando!! Explorar la mente de Raven y sus actitudes no es fácil (al menos si se quiere hacer algo creíble) Sólo espero no salir con incoherencias.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y todo lo que quieran hacerme saber en el review, o a mis correos de y hotmail, a los que antes digitarán dragonzukino. Curiosamente si escribo el mail este desaparece al subir la página.

Por cierto, en capítulos posteriores les haré saber el por qué nuevamente (según yo) las personalidades de Raven han vuelto a dispersarse. Sólo denme tiempo a ver qué locura me invento nn

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!


	3. Batallas Internas

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Batallas internas**

* * *

Beast Boy miraba atónito a la chica, pero no era porque por primera vez la veía en ese _estado temeroso',_ (como seguramente _'estado intelectual'_ le hubiese dicho) sino porque aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando.

_«Primero estaba la de amarillo»_ pensó rascándose la nuca en señal de intentar captar hasta el último detalle y darle sentido a su situación _«Y la tenía tomada de la mano, ella se evaporó dejando en su lugar... a... ella... Entonces... ¿No pueden estar en el mismo sitio?... ¿Acaso este es el cuerpo de Raven?»_

La cabeza de Beast Boy le daba demasiadas vueltas mentales. Si comprender a una Raven le resultaba casi imposible, peor era su situación al lidiar con todas sus personalidades.

Y cada es una más especial que la otra.

Raven enlazó sus manos y apretó contra sí. Poco le faltaba para abrazarse a sí misma y salir corriendo a cualquier lugar, menos frente a él. La respiración de ella era superficial y rápida, como si recuperase el aire luego de una gran maratón.

- En verdad... en verdad lo lamento - le dijo Raven en un suave y casi imperceptible tono al instante en que daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

Para concepto de Beast Boy, ella estaba huyendo.

Pero... ¿Por qué Raven huiría de él, como si fuera su enemigo mortal? Si él nunca le ha hecho daño.

- No... no fue tu culpa - le respondió Beast Boy con sencillez, tratando que el tono de su voz sonara normal y sereno. Él sabía perfectamente que el primer signo de enfado alterarían más su nerviosismo.

Raven deslizó el dorso de su mano sobre sus azules y brillantes ojos.

Beast Boy miró disimuladamente su alrededor, como esperando a que mágicamente viniera una Raven, envuelta en una capa azulada, a reclamarle por estar en una zona que ella miles de veces anteriores le había recalcado que estaba _pro-hi-bi-da_.

- También.... también siento el haberte gritado - Raven se llevó una mano al pecho y se recogió más en sí misma - Fueron muchas veces, y lo lamento mucho. Es que simplemente no lograba dominarme. Y también siento... siento mucho.... el n.... no haberme reído nun... nunca... nunca de tus bromas... aunque en el fondo.... -

- Tranquila, no te alteres - Beast Boy agitó sus manos frente al rostro de ella - No tienes que disculparte por nada. Todo queda en el pasado. -

Dos gruesas y traicioneras lágrimas humedecieron el fino rostro de Raven. El corazón le latía con intensidad.

- No lo comprendes - musitó Raven ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Y ella tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- Es verdad, no te comprendo - Beast Boy se acercó hacia la chica en cuestión de dos pasos y le posó una mano en el hombro - Pero eso es lo que te hace especial y valiosa -

Con cierta fuerza la obligó a darle la cara, y con sus verdes manos quitó las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro suave y...

_«¿Sonrojado?»_

Raven suspiró profundamente sollozando en el proceso borrando cualquier otra palabra que cruzara por la mente de Beast Boy.

- Nunca... nunca me lo hubiese perdonado - dijo inesperadamente Raven alzando más su capucha gris, intentando con ello ocultar su rostro lo más posible.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Beast Boy intrigado.

- Si te hubieras... - Raven sintió escalofríos recorrerle la médula - Si tú.... hubieses... muerto -

Beast Boy parpadeó dos veces intentando adivinar el rumbo de sus palabras. ¿Acaso era por el ataque de una de sus personalidades? ¿O se refería a la batalla que tuvieron en la mañana contra Slade? ¿Qué ocurrió después?

_«¡¡Demonios!! ¿Por qué tuve que quedar inconsciente?»_

Beast Boy sacudió la cabeza, si algo detestaba era sacar conclusiones sin tener la certeza de cuán cerca está de la realidad, más aún cuando alguien puede darle respuestas claras y no las quiere dar.

- ¡¡Nah!! - le replicó tratando de sonar lo más alegre y despreocupado posible - Aún hay Beast Boy para largo, así que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente -

Y a sus palabras le agregó un ligero codazo en las costillas de Raven quien parecía que nunca saldría de ese estado nervioso y melancólico.

- Estuviste a punto... - Raven cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando contener sus lágrimas y al mismo tiempo no tener aquella voz quebradiza.

- Oye, no sé qué pasó después, pero sigo aquí. - Beast Boy volvió sus manos hacia los finos brazos de Raven, y en un segundo de total desesperación le recalcó con fuerza - **¡¡Mírame!! **-

Segundos de silencio mientras Beast Boy admiraba, como nunca antes, la intensidad y belleza que existían en aquellos orbes azules.

- Eres un estúpido - replicó Raven. Abruptamente ella se lleva las manos a la boca y niega varias veces con la cabeza - Eso no lo dije yo, sólo repetí lo que escuché -

- ¿De dónde lo escuchaste? -

- Hace unos instantes intenté llevarte hasta lo más profundo de mi mente, sin conseguirlo - Beast Boy se percató lo extraño que resultaba la situación hasta en las palabras. Se podría decir que aquella joven que le hablaba jamás hizo lo que aseguraba, sin embargo... cada sílaba pronunciada estaba llena de pura verdad.

Raven aprisionó más su capucha, como si de ahí repentinamente abrirá un portal para escaparse por ahí. Beast Boy se dio cuenta que seguía aprisionando sus brazos con más fuerza que lo usual, y dejó de presionarla sin dejarla ir, al instante Raven se relajó notablemente.

- Todas estamos reunidas en lo profundo de mi mente, incluso a la _aún no descifrada_ -

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Beast Boy anotando otro detalle más a la larga lista mental de _'Cosas que no entiendo de Raven'_.

- Es una forma de denominarla. Mi personalidad anterior insistía en que debía hacer un análisis objetivo antes de declararla como una personalidad. Es tan ciega ante lo obvio - Raven respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando - Todas estamos conscientes de quien es y de lo que significa, sólo hace falta que Raven..... -

En este preciso instante ella volvió su mirada al piso.

- ¿Qué pasó con Raven? - Beast Boy buscó su mirada sin éxito alguno - Tú sí me lo dirás, ¿Verdad? -

Raven asintió tímidamente al momento que se recogía más en sí misma, dando la impresión de que alguien le estaba gritando.

- Raven está totalmente inconsciente.... Durante la batalla contra Slade volvimos a separarnos... Entonces _la descendiente_ quiso ocupar su lugar... Raven trató de retenerla, ni siquiera podía invocarnos para volver a ser una sola.... Después... después Raven perdió el conocimiento. _La descendiente _aprovechó para tomar su lugar, pero no podíamos permitirlo.... La verdad yo no ayudé en nada, todas las demás trataron de regresarla hasta que Raven despierte y tome su lugar... pero la ira es una de las emociones más fuertes que existen -

Raven aspiró grandes cantidades de aire y presionó con más fuerza la tela gris que la envolvía. Beast Boy, ignorante de estos gestos, trataba de enlazar ese relato con lo que él vivió anteriormente.

- ¿Y cómo la detuvieron? -

Raven intentó apartarse más de él, sin conseguirlo en realidad, porque Beast Boy la sostenía firmemente. Ella simplemente era su prisionera.

_-_ No debería seguir hablando _- _murmuró ella casi sin voz - Casi todas me quieren callar _-_

- ¡¡Pero no me puedes dejar así!! - reclamó Beast Boy sosteniéndola con una sola mano mientras que con la que estaba ahora libre apretaba fuertemente.

- Dicen que Raven nunca permitiría que te involucraras en esto - Dos traicioneras lágrimas le humedecieron las mejillas - Aunque yo también creo que estás totalmente envuelto en esto -

- Pues quiero escucharlo de la propia Raven - replicó Beast Boy - Quiero escuchar sus gritos, reclamos y reproches - Raven deslizó el dorso de su mano intentando detener sus lágrimas - Quiero que me lleves donde está Raven -

- Tengo tanto miedo - admitió casi en un susurro al instante en que dirigía sus propias manos hacia sus delgados brazos, en su claro y eterno gesto de abrazarse a sí misma.

Sin embargo, las manos de Raven quedaron en el pecho de Beast Boy.

Por supuesto que no fue algo que ella quiso hacer, de hecho las mejillas de la chica estaban tan rojas como las cerezas por la situación que Beast Boy provocó.

Él la estaba abrazando.

- Tranquila - le murmuró acariciándole la espalda con una mano y con la otra obligándola a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Cuando Raven terminó de procesar por completo la situación, su primer impulso fue intentar alejarse de él y desaparecer a como dé lugar.

Claro, todo quedó en el intento.

- No te alteres - le insistía Beast Boy forcejeando con Raven quien insistía en huir. Repentinamente ella dejó de forcejear. Beast Boy la sostenía con firmeza y no dejaba de pedirle que se calmara ni tampoco dejaba de sobarle la espalda.

- Ella quiere matarte - Raven dijo abruptamente.

Esas tres palabras se clavaron, como daga, en el alma de Beast Boy. Una parte de Raven en verdad lo detesta. Una parte de ella lo desprecia tanto a tal punto de querer quitarle la vida con sus propias manos.

Raven apretó con fuerza la camisa del chico antes de hundir más su cabeza en el hombro de él. - Pero yo no quiero... yo no quiero que nada malo te pase -

El chico verde sintió que su hombro se humedecía con mayor rapidez. Entonces Raven lo apartó con brusquedad sin esfuerzo alguno, porque Beast Boy parecía haber entrado en un trance.

**- ¡¡¡Ya sé que no debí decirle nada!!! - **gritó ella apretando los puños **- Pero yo tampoco quiero verlo... -**

No pudo terminar sus palabras. Se ocultó el rostro y tembló fuertemente dejándose caer en el piso.

- Raven - le llamó Beast Boy acercándose a la chica en un intento de volver a aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

- No!! - replicó ella esquivando sus brazos - Tienes... Debes.... irte -

- No, no me iré!! - le contestó con firmeza - Uno: No sé cómo hacerlo, y Dos: _No-quiero-hacerlo _-

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Raven con sus brillantes ojos azules - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues aquí, a pesar de los gritos y del peligro que enfrentas? -

- Porque no quiero que sigas así - respondió Beast Boy - Enfrentando todo esto.... _sola_ -

- Es mi asunto -

- Es _nuestro_ asunto - replicó él mientras secaba sus lágrimas - De alguna forma estoy envuelto en esto - Raven sollozó un par de veces antes de asentir con timidez. Beast Boy le sonrió débilmente - Quiero ayudarte, quiero que de una vez por todas comprendas y aceptes que no voy a dejarte -

El color de la cereza volvió al rostro de Raven.

- Entonces... sé de alguien que te llevará con Raven - Ella bajó la mirada con notable tristeza - Pero prométeme que te cuidarás -

Beast Boy analizó su petición. Si su anterior personalidad le había dicho que en lo profundo de su mente estaban reunidas todas... esta reunión implicaba a _la descendiente_. Por ello Raven, la que ya de por sí es temerosa y llorosa, estaba más alterada que de costumbre.

- Te prometo que todo estará bien - le contestó tratando de transmitirle algo de energía positiva.

Raven sonrió creyendo firmemente en sus palabras. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, pero fueron milésimas de segundos, el fulgor se perdió y todo se volvió en negro. Un negro que se concentraba con intensidad en la capa de Raven, tan negro como sus ojos y su lacio cabello.

- ¿Eh? -

_Continuará...._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Oh, lamento que en este capítulo no haya logrado incluir ni un pequeño fragmento de lo que me solicitaron, prometo arreglar ese detalle en los siguientes capítulos.

Críticas constructivas y comentarios positivos en el review, cuídense y no se pierdan!


	4. Negada

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: Negada**

* * *

El joven se cruzó de brazos un tanto perturbado y otro tanto confundido. Esta situación sí era demasiado extraña, porque siempre, con cualquiera de sus personalidades, las características físicas de Raven se mantuvieron.

Lo que generalmente cambiaba era el color de su capa, posiblemente la tonalidad estaba enlazada con sus emociones.

Pero ahora... ¿Negro?

Su capa, su cabello liso, el tono de sus ojos, las hermosas y místicas piedras con las que suele acompañar su vestimenta, sus zapatos.

- ¿Raven? - preguntó Beast Boy intrigado ante la fémina quien levantó su mirada y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- He deseado fervientemente este instante - declaró con firmeza sin dejar a un lado la sonrisa suave que le encantaba mostrar - Y en lo más profundo de mí todo lo veía tan fugaz e irreal.... -

Beast Boy se rascó la nuca en señal de análisis de esta personalidad de Raven.

_«¿Será poetiza? ¿O filosófica?»_

-... ¿Será esto una cruel broma de mis profundos anhelos? - Sus ojos no pudieron mantenerse más observándolo tan directamente.

Esta joven era notablemente diferente a las demás. Más bien... era una mezcla de algunas facetas que él conocía de Raven.

- ¿Por qué el negro? - preguntó Beast Boy.

- Yo tampoco me siento a gusto con este tono. No creo que exprese con claridad lo que soy -

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres? - indagó Beast Boy arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- Me sorprenden tus palabras. Sabes perfectamente que sigo siendo Raven - Los ojos le brillaron con notable intensidad - Ahora si te refieres a qué papel exactamente desempeño en esta mente, podría decirse que estoy enlazada a ti -

- ¿A mí? - repitió Beast Boy para cerciorarse que había escuchado bien.

- A mí tampoco me quieren con vida - le aclaró Raven acomodando hacia atrás un mechón negro que se había apegado a su rostro .

- ¿_La descendiente_? -

Raven asintió y luego, con tan sólo dos pasos hacia adelante y un fuerte suspiro, se colocó frente a Beast Boy y le tomó la mano.

- Quiero que sepas todo, Beast Boy. No quiero más secretos para ti, así ello implique mi propio sacrificio -

- Esto te parecerá rutinario, pero.... ¿Me puedes decir a qué te refieres? -

- _La descendiente_ trata con todas sus fuerzas dominar sobre todas las emociones. Siempre ha sido así. Y a este paso puede conseguirlo en cualquier momento. Pero sé que puedes detenerla -

- Yo la enfrenté una vez, pero no pude hacer nada en contra de ella -

- Y ella tampoco pudo contra ti -

Beast Boy retrocedió mentalmente a un acontecimiento anterior, a cuando estaba enfrentando por primera vez a esa etapa de Raven. Y sino hubiera sido por la fuerza de voluntad de la propia Raven, en la actualidad él no estaría ahí, encerrado en su mente.

- No, no, no. Fuiste tú quien la venciste. ¿No lo recuerdas? Llamaste a todas tus personalidades.... -

- Tomando como base lo que dijiste - le interrumpió Raven - Cada una de las que existimos en la mente somos parte de Raven. Aunque en la actualidad pocas concordamos con este concepto -

Raven quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida en la nada, luego sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Beast Boy la interrogó por décima vez, pero en esta ocasión no utilizó las palabras.

- _Estado Intelectual_ insiste en que tiene que analizarme con mayor objetividad para dar una explicación lógica de mi presencia - Ella se acercó más y le golpeó suavemente con el codo las costillas, adoptando una posición de contarle un gran secreto - La verdad le caigo terriblemente mal, creo que casi tan mal como a _la descendiente_ -

- Pero seguro que muerta no te querrá - murmuró con pesadez Beast Boy recordando por breves instantes la ira que emanaban los dos pares de ojos rojizos de _la descendiente_ cuando su objetivo era él.

- Eso es algo relativo - contestó Raven - En mi caso reprimir es sinónimo de muerte. Existo pero no vivo. Dudo que se parezca en algo a lo que mencionas -

- ¿Reprimirte? - repitió Beast Boy para cerciorarse de que no había escuchado mal - Nadie puede vivir eternamente reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Tarde o temprano.... -

- .... explotaría - completó Raven con una triste sonrisa - O en este caso perdería la conciencia y el control sobre su cuerpo. Entonces el más poderoso sentimiento se apoderaría de Raven -

Beast Boy imaginó por unos instantes a Raven, actuando a imagen y semejanza de su padre. Y él, junto a los demás titanes, enfrentándola, intentando detenerla, tratando de que vuelva a ser aquella mística joven que él alguna vez conoció. De inmediato negó con la cabeza. No creía poder soportarlo.

- Sé que soy una intensa parte de Raven, aunque otras no lo quieran aceptar - continuó ella deslizando un mechón azabache atrás de su oreja derecha - Aún así no quiero apoderarme de su cuerpo, sólo quiero ser parte de ella -

En estos instantes, y como es característico de su personalidad tímida, la chica alzó su capucha negra, aparentemente intentando desaparecer por ahí.

Para Beast Boy era como ver a la joven que él conocía, en un estado melancólico y confundido. Una situación nada agradable en realidad. Prefería a Raven misteriosa, enigmática, consejera, decidida y emprendedora.

Y si existe la forma en que él pueda ayudarla, lo haría sin dudar un sólo instante.

- Llévame con Raven - le pidió tomándola de la mano. El rosa inundó la piel de Raven. Beast Boy no supo interpretar esa repentina timidez, muy diferente a la anterior - ¿Acaso no puedes? -

- Claro que puedo. Estoy completamente segura que sí - El sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro y cuando Beast Boy acercó su otra mano, para tomarle la temperatura, sólo provocó que el rosa se volviera rojo.

- ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas descansar? ¿Te sientes débil? - Era notable la desesperación que lo había invadido.

Los ojos azabaches brillaron con mayor intensidad. Y en vez de responderle a alguna de sus preguntas sólo lanzó otra cuestión más:

- ¿Por qué lo haces? -

A la mente del chico llegaron otras preguntas muy similares, las que anteriormente les había dicho sus otras personalidades. (_**«****¿¿Por qué demonios te comportas así??****» **«¿Por qué haces eso?» «¿Por qué sigues aquí?» _) Le golpeaban la mente y haciendo eco se perdían entre sus recuerdos.

La pregunta principal era esa: ¿Por qué?

Y la verdad era algo que ni él mismo podía responderse.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego adoptó una actitud tranquila antes de hablar con firmeza.

- Vamos por Raven. Te ayudaré en todo lo posible, si es necesario ataca sin piedad. - A Beast Boy no le agradaba en nada esas advertencias.

Ella cerró brevemente sus ojos azabaches y sonrió al mismo tiempo que dos lágrimas escapaban de su rostro. Una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

- Gracias - le musitó perfectamente entendible, en un tono que sólo él escucharía.

_Continuará...._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Je, je... no me tomo a mal nada de lo que me escriben, es más, es un buen incentivo XP Espero tardar menos en actualizar, y espero que la idea no se me escape de la mente. Un abrazo a todos los que le siguen a este fict, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo en el cual prometo ponerle más emoción y romance.

Y me metí tanto entre _estos dos _que _los otros dos_ no aparecen por nada del mundo!! Espero arreglar eso muy pronto, pero échenle la culpa a la loca de mi inspiración! Se la toma con ellos y yo no puedo hacer nada!!


	5. Lo que no sabías

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto: **

**Lo que no sabías**

* * *

Beast Boy sonrió levemente ante la sutil palabra. Era de admitir que le encantaba que ella la dijera, en ese tono y en especial dirigida a él.

La chica le correspondió en la sonrisa, más nerviosa y tímida. Entonces entrelazó con más firmeza sus dedos entre los del chico verde, respiró profundamente e hizo lo que sus otras personalidades denominarían una locura total.

- ¿Quieres un _mini-paseo_ antes de encontrarnos con Raven? - le preguntó animada. Beast Boy tragó saliva. Él no consideraba que el momento sea oportuno. Y ella supo interpretar las facciones de su rostro - No te preocupes, ella está bien resguardada. Unos minutos más no le afectarán -

- Está bien - le respondió soltando un profundo suspiro, intentando alejar con ello cualquier temor.

Ella asintió al instante mientras su cuerpo desprendía un fulgor plateado, extraña energía que envolvió a Beast Boy llenándolo de una sensación de paz y calidez.

El cuerpo del joven comenzó a desintegrarse. Ante sus ojos no fue él el que desapareció del sitio, sino que el lugar se desvaneció dando paso a un ambiente total e íntegramente blanco. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Llegamos? - indagó extrañado, aún tomado de la mano de la fémina quien asintió - Como que le faltó la pintura de color a este sitio -

Beast Boy se volvió bruscamente hacia ella al escuchar el sonido de su carcajada, tenía una ligera forma de reírse casi idéntica a la de la chica púrpura, pero existía un algo que él no lograba identificar. Quizá una alegría que lo contagiaba, porque el chico verde sonrió ampliamente.

Ella se cubrió la boca con la mano libre tratando de que cesaran sus risas, el sonrojo volvió a invadirle las mejillas al sentir los ojos intensos y verdes posados en ella.

- Me encanta verte tan feliz - le admitió Beast Boy presionando más la mano con la cual la tenía tomada - Es algo indescriptible -

Raven se quitó la capucha negra y le soltó la mano. Dio dos pasos al frente y palpó la nada, pero algo debía estar en esa zona porque de inmediato se formó un cuadrado.

- Bueno... has conocido mi lado alegre - le dijo nerviosamente - Espero lo que sigue no te asuste -

Y de inmediato se formaron las imágenes:

_A 700 kilómetros de la Torre Titan, se observaban a cinco personas que participaban de una gran batalla. No se distinguía a una delgada chica mística, obviamente porque todo estaba enfocado desde su punto de vista._

_Slade golpeaba sin cesar a todas partes destruyendo todo a su paso, gracias a ese pedazo inmenso de metal fusionado con cables._

_Los ojos de Starfire brillaron de la furia. Ella detestaba que destruyeran su nuevo hogar. Todos sabían esto, en especial Slade, porque el muy cretino la miraba fijamente mientras esquivaba sus feroces ataques._

_Cyborg apuntaba contra la maquinaria de Slade, y lastimosamente sus proyectiles no surtían efecto alguno. Poco a poco iban rodeando al infeliz por una orden silenciosa del líder del grupo._

_Y estaban acorralándolo. Para gusto de los titanes Slade no se percataba del plan de los chicos. Sólo unos segundos más.... tan sólo unos instantes y entonces todos le caerían encima con el más grandioso ataque._

_Pero definitivamente nadie contaba que, de la máquina de Slade, aparecieran algunos brazos mecanizados, simulando los tentáculos de un pulpo._

_Starfire gritó al sentirse atrapada. Cyborg logró romper el tentáculo que amenazaba con aprisionarlo, pero tuvo que enfrentarse de inmediato a dos más. Robin esquivaba ágilmente el grupo de brazos que lo perseguían. Raven simplemente atinaba a hacer explotar a esos trozos de máquina envolviéndolos en su magia negra._

_- ¡¡Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!! - invocó creando varias mini-explosiones a lo largo del robot de Slade._

_«¡¡Demonios!!» masculló en sus pensamientos «¡¡No está funcionando!!» _

Beast Boy sintió una punzada sacudirle el estómago. Podía ver no sólo la batalla, sino también podía escuchar los pensamientos de Raven, los que tenía en esos instantes. Y la verdad la notó preocupada.

_- ¡¡Suéltame!! Me vas a enfurecer y entonces **te arrepentirás **- amenazaba Starfire forcejeando con el brazo metálico._

_- Quédate quieta, imbécil!! No me obligues a despedazarte antes de tiempo... Antes de que mis planes brinden la placentera fruta de la venganza. -_

_Robin, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra de Slade, se detuvo abruptamente. Slade le mostró el brazo que contenía a la pelirroja, y la zarandeaba muy encantado al notar la ira que invadía al chico maravilla._

_- Qué encantadora situación, Robin. Y volvemos a nuestro círculo vicioso... ¿A que no adivinas? Tengo una propuesta que hacerte - Se notaba que Robin estaba tentado a gritarle mil veces **'¡****No!'** Incluso Slade se percató de ello - Y será mejor que lo pienses... No sea que quieras ver de qué color es la sangre de tu alienígena -_

_Y de la nada apareció un inmenso tigre verde con rayas negras._

Beast Boy recordó brevemente que creyó que esa sería una sensacional idea. Atrapar descuidado a Slade y destrozarlo en mil pedazos para que sepa cómo se siente en carne propia el cumplimiento de esa amenaza. Y no bastó que él siguiera viendo esas imágenes porque él recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido, sin embargo se concentró en ver porque existían muchas cosas que él ignoraba.

_- ¡¡No seas estúpido!! - replicó Slade sintiendo cómo uno de sus brazos metálicos habían atrapado al transmutado chico - Ni Robin puede contra mí, peor un payaso como tú -_

_Beast Boy de inmediato transmutó a una pantera, verde como siempre, pero más pequeña que el tigre. Seguro que, al ser más pequeño que la mano que lo agarraba, se liberaría con mayor facilidad._

_Sin embargo, se había equivocado. La mano metálica lo aprisionó de inmediato, evitándole la huída._

_- Una trasmutación más y no dudaré en aplastarte como a una cucaracha -_

_Slade llevó a Beast Boy junto a Starfire y la seguridad en sí mismo aumentó considerablemente. Se volvió a dirigir a Robin, su predilecto contrincante._

_- ¿Qué te parece ahora? Y ya que este bicho me ha causado tantos problemas - zarandeó toscamente a la pantera - Le deberás a él mi propuesta: Sólo a uno lograrás salvar.... ¿A quién eliges? Esto, lógicamente, es independiente de mis anteriores planes -_

_**«¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!!»**_

_- Eres un maldito bastardo.... - Robin respiró entrecortadamente apretando los puños._

_- No es la respuesta que deseaba, pero supongo que la prefieres a ella - Entonces lanzó a Starfire hacia el cielo mientras que con el brazo que tenía aprisionado a Beast Boy lo lanzó contra una pared, derrumbándola al instante._

_Las acciones de Robin y de Cyborg fueron totalmente lentas, no sólo para evitar el lanzamiento de la pelirroja o el golpe del chico verde._

_«No te creí capaz... Maldito.. Maldito... **¡¡¡Maldito!!!**»_

_De pronto todo se enfocó desde una gran altura. Slade sobresaltó a la inmensa sombra que se veía sobre él. Todos los tentáculos que le quedaban se lanzaron contra ella, pero era cuestión de que apenas la tocaran para oxidarse y hacerse polvo._

_- Raven!! Para!! - Ordenó Robin - Ni un bastardo como él lo merece -_

_La imagen pasó simultáneamente entre el aterrado Slade, el decidido Robin, y luego entre las penumbras de la pared, en donde estaba Beast Boy, totalmente inconsciente, y en su forma habitual._

_**«¡¡¡No quiero!!!»**_

_La inmensa energía negra y fría atrapó totalmente a Slade. Nunca nadie antes lo había escuchado gritar con tal intensidad y desesperación. Lo que era su imponente robot ahora sólo quedaba rojizos polvos regados por el campo de batalla._

_«Muere... muere....»_

_- Raven!! Detente!! - le gritaba sin cesar Robin._

_La ira llenaba cada partícula de su cuerpo, la sangre le hervía como lava de un volcán en erupción. Quería verlo sufrir, anhelaba tener su cuerpo inerte y sin vida para calmar su sed de venganza._

_- Querías frutos de venganza ¿No? - aquella voz, tan irónica como despiadada, demostraba un inmenso placer al torturar de tal manera a su víctima - Tienes razón... Es un paladar que se disfruta... Es un plato que se sirve frío -_

_Y ante sus palabras_ _la corriente helada que desprendía de su cuerpo se acentuó más._

_- ¡¡¡Raven!!! - gritó Starfire desesperada acercándose a increíble velocidad hacia la chica - ¡¡¡Raven!!! ¡¡Beast Boy no lo hubiese querido así!! -_

Beast Boy asintió débilmente. En esos instantes sintió un helado sudor recorriéndole la piel verdosa. El corazón le latía a una increíble velocidad.

_«Es un estúpido... ¡¡Eso es lo que es!!» La voz de su cabeza sonó notablemente menos irritada._

_Robin miró exaltado a su compañera pelirroja. Por la expresión de su rostro, del rostro que dejaba descubierto su antifaz, se le notaba un profundo alivio al descubrirla sin algún daño grave._

_Raven dejó en paz a su prisionero mientras volvía a su tamaño normal. Slade se tambaleó abruptamente y tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para escapar del sitio._

_Starfire sobresaltó al ver al enemigo huir, y estuvo a punto de perseguirlo, pero la mano de Robin en su hombro la detuvo. Ella sonrió cálidamente al no ver, por primera vez en toda su vida, la obsesión del chico maravilla dominándolo._

_- Ayudemos a Beast Boy - anunció Cyborg dirigiéndose hacia los escombros. Se notó que el mitad máquina miraba con mucho recelo a Raven._

_De pronto se tuvo la visión de la estructura del piso. Se notaba también la sombra de Raven arrodillada._

_«Debiste acabar con él.... Debiste matar a ese bastardo!!»_

_«No» otra voz más débil contestaba «Starfire tiene razón... Beast Boy no hubiese querido que yo...»_

_«¿¿Y de cuándo acá te importa lo que piense ese imprudente??»_

_- Raven... - se escuchó la suave voz de Starfire. Cuando se enfocó nuevamente a la pelirroja se visualizó su semblante preocupado y una mano hecha puño dirigida al corazón. - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? -_

_- Quiero estar sola - le contestó la chica, se notó que Raven se levantaba, al mismo tiempo que muchas voces comenzaron a discutir en su mente._

_«¿Él está bien? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡¡Tienes que regresar a verlo!!»_ _temblorosa parecía suplicarle._

_«¡¡Cállate, chillona!! Lo menos indispensable ahora es tu estúpido llanto y tus nervios alterados. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en buscar venganza. Esto no se puede quedar así.»_

_- No - murmuraba Raven. Diversos paisajes desfilaban a su alrededor - No haré nada -_

_«¡¡No seas estúpida!! ¡¡Esto se volvió una batalla personal!! La siguiente vez Slade irá contra ti, y si no actúas antes entonces él te matará»_

_- Estúpida fuera si te hiciera caso - masculló Raven - Me siento asqueada por haberme dejado llevar por ti -_

_«Ja! Eso dices... Pero sé perfectamente lo mucho que disfrutaste viéndolo sufrir, implorándole al destino una oportunidad de huir como la asquerosa rata que es»_

_- ¡¡No fastidies!! -_

_«Sólo piénsalo... Las ventajas que tendrías... Eres fuerte, imparable, poderosa, sorprendente»_

_«No voy a escucharte!! Cállate!! No me obligues a ingresar al espejo y encerrarte por toda la eternidad»_

_«Nunca podrás hacerlo... Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Jamás te desharás_ _de mí. Sé esperar. La ira te dominará»_

_El tiempo pareció detenerse, sólo se visualizaba un punto de la cocina. No sabía nada sobre sus compañeros de batallas, en especial de Beast Boy, y parecía no importarle._

_Para todos la batalla finalizó con la huída de Slade, para Raven esto apenas comenzaba. Y se sentía demasiado agotada._

_«Detesto tanto silencio» le habló fastidiada su parte maligna, más firme, más decidida._

_Raven apretó con fuerza su capa azul. No era posible que ella estuviera a punto de dominarla. Las fuerzas mentales de Raven se escapaban de sus manos como si fuera un chorro de agua._

_ «Me está hartando todo esto... » pensó Raven cansada de luchar contra lo que parecía que adquiría más fuerza __«... sin embargo... no puedo...»_

_El semblante de batalla de la chica cambió de un momento a otro. Se sentía una nueva presencia en la habitación._

_- ¿Quieres jugo? Es naranja, sin agua y sin azúcar. Contiene mucha vitamina C -_

_«Bueno... llegó alguien a quien gritarle. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y alguna estupidez se le ocurrirá»_

_- ¿Quieres ensalada? -_

_«Ummm.... Eso no es motivo suficiente para reñirle»_

_Raven negó con la cabeza. Seguía sintiendo el sabor del cítrico inundando su paladar._

_«Y ahora... ¿Qué demonios le ocurrió? No bromas, no comentarios incoherentes... »_

_«Más bien dicho... ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?» le replicó la fastidiada parte negativa._

_En estos instantes las imágenes dejaron de aparecer._

- Y fue en este instante en que Raven dejó de tener control sobre sí misma - finalizó la chica mientras jugueteaba notablemente nerviosa con su melena negra.

Beast Boy miró perturbado la nada, en donde antes habían estado aquellas impactantes imágenes. No sabía qué decir, apenas lograba asimilar la situación. Todo, visto desde la perspectiva de Raven, adquirió un semblante diferente.

Raven bajó la cabeza, notablemente angustiada. Ella no sabía ni qué mismo quería escuchar por parte de Beast Boy, sólo rogaba que lo que tenía que decir lo dijera lo más pronto posible.

- A pesar de todo esto - comenzó a hablar la fémina al percatarse que Beast Boy no diría ni una palabra - A pesar de lo que has visto.... ¿Aún quieres estar aquí? -

Beast Boy la miró extrañado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

- Si quieres irte no te detendré - declaró con firmeza aunque las delicadas manos comenzaron a temblar terriblemente - No puedo arrastrarte a **mis** problemas -

- **Nuestros **problemas - recalcó Beast Boy - Por algo estoy aquí -

Los ojos de Raven brillaron con intensidad, pero se contuvo enormemente para no dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima.

- ¡No! - le contradijo de inmediato - Este es mi problema. Desde que nací hasta el día en que muera. Siempre estaré enfrentándome a mí misma. Y esto sólo me incumbe a mí -

- No lo comprendo - replicó Beast Boy desesperado.

- Aparte de todo esto... quería agradecerte. Yo, lo que estás viendo ahora, existo por ti y gracias a ti - el tono de su voz se fue quebrando - Soy la fusión de muchas emociones de Raven, pero no de odio -

Beast Boy la miró sin poder emitir alguna palabra. Las palabras que escuchaba se agolpaban en su mente, revolviéndose, confundiéndolo, exaltándolo.

Ella apretó con nervios su capa negra. Respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.

- Vi cómo te pusiste cuando mi anterior personalidad te confesó que una de nosotras te quiere muerto. _La descendiente_ cree que, al deshacerse de ti, automáticamente desapareceré. No puede reconocer que ella actuó a través de mí. Por eso ella atacó a Slade -

- No quiero que manches tus manos con sangre - Beast Boy logró articular esas palabras.

- ¿Y sin embargo tú sí puedes? ¿Qué pretendías al atacar así a Slade? - Raven bajó más aún la mirada, odiaba discutir con él de esa forma. No era lo que pretendía al encontrarse con él, así que se relajó notablemente antes de seguir hablando - Perdí el control, lo admito -

Beast Boy dio dos decididos pasos al frente, y la tomó de la mano.

- No aguanto esto ni un sólo instante más - le replicó firmemente - ¡¡Llévame con Raven!! -

_Continuará...._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Mejor corto esto aquí antes que la inspiración que me dio me obligue a terminar el fict en este capítulo. De paso aprovecho la oportunidad para avisarles que a esta historia le queda poco, un capítulo más o dos.

Un inmenso abrazo a quienes le siguen al fict, y otro más fuerte a quienes me dejan review n.n


	6. Entre provocaciones y sorpresas

* * *

**Capítulo Sexto: Entre provocaciones y sorpresas**

* * *

La joven sonrió levemente, los ojos le brillaban con una extraña mezcla de felicidad y nervios. 

_«Él quiere seguir... ¿Lo oyen?»_

Beast Boy le miraba decidido e intrigado. Parecía que silenciosamente le decía _'No más demoras. Quiero verla YA!'_

La joven enlazó nerviosamente sus dedos entre los del chico verde. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, tantas emociones revolviéndose dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de Raven desprendió una tenue luz plateada, la misma que envolvió por segunda vez a Beast Boy, quien se dejó llevar por sus instintos y cerró los ojos.

Las imágenes volvieron a desaparecer, según su perspectiva. Pero desde otro punto de vista el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes se disolvían lentamente. Los instantes de viaje en la nada fue algo que llevó menos de tres segundos.

Beast Boy, antes de abrir los ojos, supo que habían llegado a su nuevo destino. Se sentía una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

Los orbes verdes se abrieron con cautela, y parpadeó algunas veces sin poder acostumbrarse a la poca luz del sitio. Bueno, sí se veía bien, pero el haber pasado de una zona totalmente blanca a una de variados tonos provocaba que las pupilas vieran todo distorsionado.

Lo primero que Beast Boy distinguió fue a una delgada joven, de capa del color de la sangre de los terrícolas, como seguramente ella anhelaba derramar. La capucha la tenía levantada, pero entre las sombras de su rostro se lograba distinguir 4 pares de ojos brillantes y rojizos.

Los sentimiento de _la descendiente_ parecían haber aumentado intensamente. Si ella pudiera fulminarlo con la mirada sin duda lo haría.

De inmediato buscó a más de sus personalidades, pues no le agradaba esa forma de mirar que le daba la descendiente. Más allá del fastidio estaba lo mucho que le dolía. Beast Boy no podía hacer nada a cambio, simplemente no aguantaba que existan esos sentimientos de Raven hacia él.

Más allá, al otro extremo de _la descendiente_, Beast Boy distinguió a su personalidad feliz, quien estaba de espaldas a él y seguramente no lo había visto, y a la chica gris, que en esos instantes deslizaba el dorso de su mano por sus azules ojos y le brindaba una tímida sonrisa. De inmediato los ojos de la tímida Raven se posaron en _la descendiente _(seguramente atenta a si esta última intentaba atacarlo)

En medio de ambas personalidades se hallaba una a la que Beast Boy había visto en una anterior ocasión: la valiente Raven, de capa verde, quien en esos momentos tenía una clara pose de guardia. Y ella no era la única que vigilaba a _la descendiente_. También estaba una Raven con una capa tan naranja como su expresión de aburrimiento total (Un perfecto contraste para la chica feliz)

Beast Boy estuvo a punto de seguir observando con detalle a cada una de las variadas personalidades de Raven, pero abruptamente lo detuvo un grito que denotaba felicidad absoluta.

- ¡¡Has estado aquí!! - exclamó la chica púrpura mientras se abría paso entre las diferentes personalidades. Era espectacular verle el cabello liso dejándose llevar por el viento mientras ella corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos. - ¡¡Te eché tanto de menos!! -

¡¡Vaya recibimiento!! Esto es realmente alentador.

Beast Boy se preparó para el abrazo.... que en realidad nunca llegó. Raven saltó sobre él en un ágil movimiento, y se guindó a su espalda, para que él la cargara.

- ¡¡Caballito!! ¡¡Caballito!! - decía totalmente feliz mientras recostaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho del joven.

Tanta alegría que ella transmitía le dieron ganas de transmutar solamente para complacerla, para quizá descubrir si podía irradiar más felicidad.

- ¡¡Déjate de niñerías!! - reprochó una voz en cortante manera - ¡¡Ante una crisis como esta sigues con tus estupideces!! -

Esas palabras cortaron abruptamente los ánimos de Beast Boy. No era que su _estado intelectual_ fuera malvada, sino seca y directa, utilizando siempre la cabeza fría.

Definitivamente Raven fácilmente podía levantarle el ánimo o tirárselo por los pisos.

¿Y eso era malo?

- Ja! - exclamó su _estado feliz_ - ¡Lo que sucede es que estás muerta de celos! -

- Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza.... -

- Pero me viste a mí haciéndolo y te preguntas, muy molesta, cómo no se te ocurrió a ti primero, siendo lo _cerebrito_ que eres -

- Estoy demasiado ocupada con los problemas reales... -

- Beast Boy también es real, y lo mejor de todo es que no es ningún problema - dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa y un suave tono, seguramente consciente de que estaba bien apegada a él, porque Beast Boy sintió un total susurro en esas palabras.

La otra no respondió, sólo atinó a enviar una reprochable mirada a la chica de negro, quien emitía una pequeña risita.

_La descendiente _se acercó entonces a la chica intelectual, con cierta cautela y precaución.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - afirmó duramente con su extraña mezcla de voces y mirando con desprecio a Beast Boy quien en esos instantes sintió que la chica púrpura apretaba con fuerzas sus hombros - Este imbécil y patético payaso no tiene por qué estar aquí.... -

- No dije eso - La intelectual miró suspicaz a la descendiente.

- Es lo que piensas, yo lo sé - le recalcó la otra con una mueca de fastidio.

- No importa lo que yo piense o desee. Aquí quien siempre debe tener el control es Raven -

- ¿Y quién crees que soy? ¿Starfire? - le replicó con sarcasmo - Por si acaso esta es mi capa, no mi cabello -

- Somos sólo _estados _de Raven. Nunca llegaremos a ser totalmente ella - dijo secamente la chica intelectual en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

- Ese es tu problema - rugió la chica desprendiendo un aura helado de su cuerpo - ¡**¡¡Ese es el problema de todas ustedes!!! -**

La de naranja no se inmutó ante sus palabras, seguía tan aburrida como siempre. La chica gris apretó sus manos nerviosamente dando un leve paso hacia delante, como si repentinamente la atacaría, pero esto apenas fue un movimiento casi imperceptible; a diferencia de la valiente joven verde que dio algunas vueltas en el aire hasta _la descendiente_.

- Ten cuidado con tus palabras - le dijo poniendo sus manos en guardia - Estoy lista para enfrentarte en cualquier instante -

_La descendiente_ iluminó sus dos pares de ojos y el aura que desprendió fue más intenso, incluso parecía neblina de una helada mañana.

Beast Boy bajó de su lomo a la fémina púrpura, a regañadientes por parte de ella, y se dirigió con total decisión hacia _la descendiente,_ para horror de la chica de negro y la de gris, quien no hacía nada por secar las lágrimas de sus azules ojos.

_- Detente... - _le pedía con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Te osas a enfrentarme? - preguntó _la descendiente_ calmándose y deleitándose al mismo tiempo con la presencia del verde joven - ¿Aún sabiendo que no puedes contra mí? -

- No se te ocurra... - objetó la verde lanzando una patada cerca del rostro de _la descendiente_, causándole una ligera herida.

La otra ni se inmutó, apenas atinó a deslizar el dorso por el raspón de su rostro y luego lamió su propia sangre.

- ¡Qué asco! - exclamó la chica naranja cubriéndose las manos. Muchas de las presentes la miraron extrañadas. Miren quién hablando de asquerosidades.

_- No te acerques más... - _murmuraba la chica gris entre los gritos de la verde acerca de que la próxima vez no falla.

- Ni lo pienses - dijo la de negro colocándose delante de Beast Boy, en clara señal de defenderlo.

- Él mismo lo está buscando - objetó _la descendiente _al ver cómo Beast Boy apartaba a la chica de negro de su camino.

- ¿Estás loco? - le reprochó la púrpura sin el mínimo signo de burla en sus palabras.

- Ya me tiene harto esta situación - objetó el chico verde en su defensa. Ni siquiera pareció intimidarse cuando la descendiente creció en tamaño y amenazó silenciosamente en envolverlo en su energía fría.

Beast Boy levantó la mirada para enfrentarla directamente.

- Tú mismo lo has pedido - le respondió con deleite - Le pondremos fin a esto... y a tu vida también -

La energía comenzó a deslizarse con terrible sutileza alrededor del delgado cuerpo del chico pero, antes de que él pudiera hacer algún movimiento o comentario, la descendiente volvió a su tamaño normal y cayó a algunos metros lejos de Beast Boy.

Y en el sitio en donde estaba la descendiente se encontraba ahora la chica nerviosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y hechos furia al mismo tiempo, los puños apretados con fuerza y el cuerpo temblándole sin cesar. Unos mechones azules le cruzaban por el rostro dándole un aire de fiereza finalmente descubierta.

Su traje emitía un suave fulgor que no ocultaba las tonalidades que ahora tenía. La vestimenta de la joven nerviosa, generalmente gris, ahora estaba envuelta en algunos colores: verde principalmente, también rojo y azul, zonas totalmente transparentes y otras púrpuras, el amarillo no asomaba por ningún lado y el plateado apenas era perceptible.

**- ¿¿¿Cómo demonios te atreviste??? - **reclamó _la descendiente _incorporándose de golpe y limpiándose la espalda, en donde aún se notaba la marca del pie de la chica nerviosa.

**- ¡¡¡Te-dije-que-te-detuvieras!!! - **la chica inhalaba y exhalaba grandes cantidades de aire entre cada palabra, no tartamudeaba, sino que soltaba sus palabras de corrido **- ¡¡¡Te-dije-que-no-te-acercaras-más!!! -**

- ¿Qué mier.... -

**- ¡¡¡A-él-no-lo-tocas!!! -**

_La descendiente _emanaba furia intensa con su mirada, chascó la lengua en señal de fastidio y luego cerró sus 4 pares de ojos. Al instante un pequeño abismo debajo de sus pies la absorbió.

Se había marchado.

La chica comenzó a temblar con mayor fuerza y luego pareció reaccionar en lo que había hecho, las lágrimas fluyeron y ni siquiera se molestó en secarlas. Su traje dejó de desprender energía y volvió a su habitual gris.

- ¡¡Eso estuvo sensacional!! - le dijo la chica púrpura dando algunos saltos como una porrista.

- Sorprendente - exclamó admirada la de negro con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo... no debí - dijo con timidez mientras alzaba su capucha para ocultar su sonrojado rostro en ella, pues no se sentía capaz de ver, y al mismo tiempo no quería ver, la reacción de Beast Boy - Es que... no pude contenerme -

- La próxima vez te escucharé detenidamente - bromeó la joven feliz mientras se iba a la tímida personalidad y le tomaba la cabeza para despeinarle juguetonamente el cabello - No sea que me salgas con esos arrebatos -

- ¿Y qué explicación le das a esto? - indagó el estado valeroso de Raven pasando su mirada de la chica gris a la chica intelectual.

- Muchas emociones de Raven se fusionaron en ella - contestó la joven mientras hacía desaparecer unas hojas, en las cuales siempre anotaba datos que ella consideraba interesantes - Por ello el verde, que es el tuyo. Incluso denoté el azul, de la propia Raven -

Beast Boy arqueó una ceja extrañado.

- Todas ustedes son parte de Raven - insistió por enésima vez - Y tengo que hablar seriamente con ella, así que quiero saber en dónde está -

La joven de amarillo miró brevemente a sus otras personalidades, luego volvió sus ojos azules a Beast Boy. Apenas abrió la boca para contestarle, pero otra se le adelantó.

- Ten cuidado con negarte, si haces enfurecer a nuestra amiguita, te dará una buena paliza - la joven púrpura le dio un par de palmadas a la nerviosa y le bajó la capucha gris - Oye, seguro que le copiaste a Starfire, eso de _'¡No me hagas enojar!'_ -

La otra intentó ocultar más su rostro, como respuesta.

- Yo no iba a negarme a nada. - dijo su _estado intelectual _notablemente ofendida - Sólo quiero aclarar desde ya que en el instante en que Raven despierte no quiero verme involucrada en esto. -

- Oh! Vamos! Si Raven se enfada contigo, se enfada consigo misma - dijo la púrpura mientras le bajaba la capucha a la chica que estaba junto a ella quien de inmediato se la volvía a subir.

- ¿Y crees que eso nunca pasa? -

- Ya deja de pensar en consecuencias que no sabes si ocurrirá - Por una última vez la púrpura le bajó la capucha gris a su otra personalidad. Luego se volvió a Beast Boy y le tomó la mano para halarlo brincando por el sitio - Ven, vamos, te llevaré con Raven -

Se abrieron paso entre las personalidades de Raven, y justo antes de llegar al final, el estado intelectual les detuvo.

- Que conste que yo no apoyo a esta teoría tramada entre ustedes dos -

Beast Boy estuvo a punto de replicar que él no ha tramado nada, pero pronto se percató que la joven no se refería a él, sino a la de negro, que estaba cerca.

- Por supuesto que no - dijo la púrpura aguantando una risita - Jamás planearías algo tan grandioso -

- Haré como que no escuché eso -

- Es que no escucharás en este asunto. ¿No lo entiendes? - dijo con una amplia sonrisa señalando a la de negro - No, no lo entiendes y no lo harás -

La intelectual se apartó del camino del trío. Hizo aparecer unas páginas y comenzó a escribir en ellas algunas cosas. Pronto sintió una ráfaga que le alzó las páginas al pasar por su lado.

- Lo siento - escuchó la voz de la joven verde quien corría sin cesar para darle alcance a Beast Boy.

Con mayor delicadeza y cuidado, la joven gris también les acompañaba., guardando cierta distancia. Y finalmente la curiosidad natural de la chica intelectual pudo más. Ella no podía estar parada, alejada de los acontecimientos, cuando algo importante está por ocurrir.

- Bien - dijo la joven púrpura deteniéndose repentinamente, y luego ondeó su capa un par de veces para hacer aparecer una inmensa energía de su color predilecto, la misma que envolvía a una delgada chica, cuya capa azul delataba que era la misma Raven que tanto él ha estado pidiendo ver.

- ¡Raven! - exclamó abruptamente y se acercó con cautela a esa energía.

- Aquí estamos - le respondió la personalidad feliz.

Sin embargo Beast Boy no se rió, y esto provocó que la chica hiciera un puchero de niña resentida.

- ¿Por qué está envuelta en esta energía? - indagó Beast Boy palpando con cuidado la brillante tonalidad púrpura.

A la chica feliz se le iluminaron los ojos azules.

- Es como una guarida de cristal, para proteger a Raven - dijo tratando de sonar lo más seria posible - Lo que pasa es que Raven ha caído en un profundo sueño, y sólo _un beso de amor _logrará sacarla de ese hechizo -

La chica gris sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían abruptamente. La joven de traje verde casi se cae de la impresión ante tales palabras. La de amarillo ocultó el rostro entre sus manos mientras murmuraba apenas entendible un _'Por favor'_ desganado. La de negro no sabía si alegrarse o imitar a la de gris.

Y Beast Boy sentía que el corazón estuvo por salir de su cuerpo por la boca, pero se quedó estancado en su garganta.

- ¿Es por eso... que me querían aquí? - preguntó con el rostro comenzando a enrojecer amenazando así a sobrepasar el de la chica nerviosa - ¿Quieren que la bese para que salga de ese.... - Beast Boy distinguió que la personalidad tímida ocultaba su rostro en su capucha mientras negaba lentamente. Esto pareció aclararle la mente al chico. - Un momento ¿Quién hechizaría a Raven de tal manera? -

La joven púrpura le lanzó una mirada acusadora a la nerviosa.

- Pero... ibas a hacerlo, no?? - indagó esperanzadamente volviendo su atención a Beast Boy.

- Pues... es que.... -

- S...sino.... sino... quieres... - tartamudeó la chica gris - n... n.. no debes hacerlo -

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no meterte? - reprochó la personalidad púrpura - La verdad estás estropeándolo -

Beast Boy miró la decepción y desesperación que invadía a su personalidad feliz. Por unos instantes llegó a la conclusión de que _esa parte de Raven _le había solicitado un beso. ¿Raven sería feliz si él la besara?

No. No era posible. Seguro que otra de sus pesadas bromas.

Por otro lado su parte temeroso le daba la opción de no besarla. Tartamudeando como siempre, llena de dudas y temores. ¿Raven temía que él no quisiera hacerlo?

Beast Boy desconocía totalmente a Raven en esas contradicciones de sus personalidades. ¿Acaso Raven, para cada situación, estará así de confundida? Él no hubiera podido imaginarlo hasta ahora. Siempre la veía firme en sus ideas, segura de lo que dice y piensa, sin dudas ni temores. Jamás imaginó que ella tuviera esos conflictos internos.

- Opino que debes quitar esa barrera y dejar que Beast Boy actúe por sí mismo - dijo su personalidad intelectual en un solemne tono - Sea lo que suceda después -

Los ojos azules de la chica de capa púrpura miraron brevemente una a una sus otras personalidades. Y cada una le asintió como respuesta. Entonces hizo desaparecer la barrera.

Beast Boy sacudió la cabeza olvidándose en esos instantes de cualquier pregunta, solicitud o un centésimo intento de comprender a Raven.

Se acercó a ella, verificó la temperatura de su cuerpo, y luego se sentó cerca de su cabeza mientras la tomaba del hombro.

- Raven - le dijo en voz baja - Al fin estoy aquí -

No pudo evitar soltar una risita, para liberar la tensión. Había sido demasiado lo que tuvo que pasar para finalmente hallarla. Enfrentar su ira, espontaneidad, enigmas, miedo. Tanta protección para llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Y estaba allí, sano y salvo. Y sobre todo dispuesto a poner muchas cosas en claro entre los dos. Y vaya que tenía mucho que decirle.

- Raven.... - le susurraba sutilmente con el miedo y las ansias atacándolo al mismo instante. El discurso que estaba imaginando soltarle se borró de su mente al pensar en cómo reaccionará ella cuando vea que él otra vez estaba dentro de su mente, llegando incluso más allá de lo que nadie hubiera sospechado.

Y sus palabras parecieron llegar a ella. Lentamente, con pesadez y dificultad, Raven abría sus ojos.

Su semblante lucía cansado. Por unos instantes parecía que estaba desorientada de lo que había ocurrido luego de la batalla contra Slade. Raven tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez que lo veía desde aquel fatal instante en que el cretino de Slade lo lanzó contra la pared.

Raven le sonrió débilmente.

_Continuará...._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ahora sí, declarado abiertamente **el siguiente es el capítulo final** así se me vayan 50 páginas de Front Page redactándolo nn 

Quiero agradecerles mucho su apoyo, no me lo esperaba en verdad. Casi no ando en este fandom y la verdad me llevo un inesperado y grato recuerdo.

Sé que no hay mucho R-S en este fict, pero créanme, la caprichosa inspiración titánica se las agarró con BB-R y no puedo hacer nada, pero ya tengo en mente otro fict, quizá así de cortito, en el cual prometo mucho R-S (me encantan, no puedo negarlo, aunque voy a hacer sufrir a Starfire)


	7. Controlar y no reprimir Capítulo Final

* * *

**Capítulo Séptimo: Controlar y no reprimir**

* * *

_- ¡Estás bien! - _ exclamó Raven con una débil sonrisa, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y a respirar profundamente.

- ¿Yo? - le habló Beast Boy angustiado - ¡¡Yo no importo!! ¿Cómo estás? -

Raven frunció el entrecejo, esforzándose en recordar o quizá para recuperar más energía. Se sentía con pesadez y tenía una horrible sensación de amargura en la boca. Intentó sentarse pero lo único que consiguió fue aumentar sus malestares.

Y a la mente de Raven llegaron tantas cosas de forma abrupta: _ Slade, batalla, amenaza, golpes, descontrol, enfrentamientos... frialdad, ira, venganza._

_Ella la controló. Ella la dominó completamente_

El rostro de Raven palideció más y nuevamente trató de sentarse. Pero sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y que tenía las fuerzas de un recién nacido.

- No te muevas - decía Beast Boy tomando los hombros de la joven para obligarla a mantenerse recostada. No fue necesaria fuerza alguna para ello. Raven simplemente no estaba con sus energías recargadas.

Raven cerró los ojos esforzándose en recordar con mayor precisión todo lo había acontecido. El simple hecho de imaginar que _la ira la dominó_ no le daba una señal de lo que haya acontecido fuera bueno o agradable.

_- ¿Nos.... vamos? - _Raven escuchó su propia voz en un tono dudoso. Los ojos azules de la fémina se abrieron abruptamente al instante que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

- No - respondió otra voz parecida a la de ella, pero en solemne tono - Aún hay detalles que podríamos aportar para un pronto reestablecimiento -

Beast Boy esquivó varias veces su mirada, como si ella le estuviera acusando y él se justificara diciendo _'No es a propósito el que yo esté aquí'_ . Después de todo él no le mentía. Beast Boy no planeaba volver a introducirse en su mente, no si eso la enfadaba. Más aún con lo que recientemente descubrió, el profundo odio que ella le tiene.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Raven sosteniendo la base de la estructura lisa en la cual estaba recostada. Beast Boy la ayudó a sentarse, como si con ello menguaría el coraje que a ella le daría.

- Te juro que fue sin querer. Yo no estaba ni a un metro de tu habitación -

Raven le miró extrañada y sintiéndose mal al mismo tiempo. Un malestar diferente a las sensaciones físicas que le seguían fastidiando. El tono del chico verde tenía un sabor a decepción y pánico. Como si le temiera, como si quisiera nunca más volver a verla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó abruptamente. Beast Boy sobresaltó ante el cambio de actitud de Raven. Lo que él anteriormente interpretó como enfado ahora era un miedo terrible de _querer y no querer saber_. Era una extraña mezcla entre su _estado intelectual_ y _estado temeroso._

Beast Boy bajó la cabeza y pareció fascinado con un imaginario cuadro que estaba a sus pies.

¿Acaso era sencillo decirle _'Solamente descubrí que me odias a tal punto de que quieres matarme'_? No, no lo era. Porque esa idea le cuesta a él más pronunciarla que aceptarla.

En ocasiones él creía que en el fondo le caía bien a Raven, sólo que ella ponía sus límites porque era parte de su personalidad. Así la había aceptado. Muy raras veces le gustó fantasear con la idea de que lo que tienen era especial e indefinible. Le encantaba protegerla en las batallas así como le hacía sentir que era importante para ella cuando le protegía con sus barreras o le curaba sus heridas.

También le agradaban las extrañas pláticas que mantenían, cuando él se esforzaba intensamente por hacerla reír y cómo no cedía la muy terca (No se imaginaba que su _estado alegre_ hasta le dolía el estómago por tantas carcajadas). Cuando ella le replicaba lo infantil que era y sin embargo bien que se dejaba arrastrar en sus niñerías, como aquella ocasión en que Beast Boy quiso gastarle una broma pesada a Cyborg, pero desafortunadamente la afectada fue Starfire. Raven le fue cómplice silencioso aún en contra de su voluntad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? - preguntó Raven apartándose notablemente de él.

Beast Boy seguía sin mirarla. Ni una palabra salía de sus labios. Y esto, aparte de exasperarla, la ponían más ansiosa y tensa.

Raven volvió su mirada hacia su entorno, siendo totalmente consciente de la presencia de sus _estados de ánimo. _Incluso estaba _esa emoción_. Los azules orbes de Raven se volvieron hacia Beast Boy y luego a la joven de traje tan negro como el color de sus ojos.

La joven de traje amarillo dio dos pasos, a notable fastidio de la chica púrpura quien ya veía que sus momentos junto a Beast Boy finalmente se acabaron.

- Creo que puedo ayudarte - le dijo la joven de traje amarillo en su habitual tono solemne. Su ya normal grupo de páginas mágicas aparecieron y se fundieron en sus manos, las cuales dirigió hacia Raven, quien adquiría al instante tantos conocimientos.

Y esta información pareció brindarle fuerzas a Raven porque, apenas terminó de procesar lo que su _estado intelectual_ le quiso transmitir, se levantó abruptamente de su sitio, ignorando todos sus malestares físicos.

- Debes irte de aquí - le dijo ella con firmeza. Beast Boy apretó los puños.

La joven intelectual de inmediato creyó que él le saldría con un comentario tipo _'sella tu mente' _como él le había soltado en momentos anteriores.

- Sí, claro - le respondió Beast Boy mientras se incorporaba y silenciosamente le preguntaba cómo salir.

Raven alzó su capucha azul para cubrir su rostro, y juntó las manos para abrir un portal hacia el mundo real. Cuando escuchó en su propia voz unas palabras que la dejaron congelada de la impresión.

_- No me dejes...-_

Raven abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Era su voz la que había soltado las palabras, pero no fue ella la que dijo aquello. No fue _exactamente _ella.

Beast Boy miró a la chica de traje gris apretarse las manos y temblando de pies a cabezas, luego se abrazó a sí misma antes de seguir hablando con voz quebradiza:

- _No quiero que te vayas - _la joven bajó su capucha gris, dejando en claro su rostro sonrojado y empapado de delicadas lágrimas - _No quiero que sigas pensando que te odio -_

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - reclamó directamente Raven quitándose su capucha azul, para encarar firmemente a su personalidad - ¡¡Yo sí lo odio!! ¡¡Detesto sus niñerías!! ¡¡Aborrezco su falta de madurez!! ¡¡Es un imprudente y patético.... -

- ¿Sabes? Capté el mensaje - le cortó Beast Boy tratando de sonar indiferente - Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y como sí lo estás, entonces déjame salir de aquí -

Raven apretó los puños mirando con fiereza a su personalidad tímida, luego volvió a juntar sus manos. Beast Boy apartó su mirada de la chica gris para fijarse en la nada. Las palabras de Raven, de la propia Raven, hacían eco en su mente. Y le dolía terriblemente.

- Yo tampoco te odio - declaró con firmeza su personalidad de traje púrpura. Sin embargo en esos precisos instantes no le hacía honor a su característica. Los ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas _- ¡¡Demonios!! - _masculló contra sí misma al pasarse las manos por el rostro _- Odio que esto suceda -_

- ¡¡Pero yo sí lo detesto!! - replicó Raven fríamente, tratando de no alterarse.

- Si tú lo dices - la chica feliz sonrió con notable tristeza, mientras su larga capa comenzaba a oscurecer, al igual que su traje, al igual que las joyas que adornaban su traje.

- Otra más a la lista - comentó la personalidad intelectual al ver que el color púrpura se perdía cada vez más.

Raven las miró entre desesperada e irritada.

- ¡¡Váyanse de aquí!! - les reclamó molesta - ¡¡No necesito más espectadoras!! -

Fue cuando la joven verde se percata que su traje también se estaba volviendo negro, como el de su compañera.

- ¡¡Vaya!! Existen diversos tipos de valentía - exclamó asombrada - Pensé que todo eran batallas físicas, pero también hay las mentales - Luego volvió su mirada hacia Beast Boy, quien sintió al instante aquellos ojos azules clavados en él, orbes que iban oscureciendo, al igual que su traje - Yo tampoco te odio. Es más, admiro tus poderes de transmutación. Además me has salvado algunas veces ¡¡Y adoro el verde!! -

- Y yo le he salvado otras, así que estamos a mano - Raven estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma - ¡¡Ya dejen de entrometerse!! -

- Nadie te está sujetando - observó con timidez la joven gris, la única que no cambiaba el color de su traje, aparte de su estado intelectual.

- Dejen de meterle esas estupideces en la cabeza a Beast Boy - reclamó Raven comenzando a temblar.

- Diga lo que diga esta mujer - replicó una de sus personalidades ya inidentificable porque estaban 3 con el traje negro - Aquí siempre tendrás un espacio, Beast Boy -

El joven atinó a pasar su mirada por cada una de sus personalidades. La única que no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo era aquella parte de Raven que lo había llevado ahí.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

- No puedes pasarte toda la eternidad reprimiendo tus emociones - dijo Beast Boy acercándose a Raven y posando una mano en su hombro.

- ¡¡Tú no entiendes!! - le recriminó Raven más alterada - Vete de aquí -

- Estás provocando que desaparezca lo mejor de ti - insistió el joven colocando su mano en el otro hombro y volviéndola hacia él.

- ¡¡Desaparecerá todo!! - dijo Raven bajando la mirada - ¡¡Todas estas emociones!! -

- ¿Y qué quedará de ti? - preguntó Beast Boy presionando con firmeza sus hombros. Raven no quería mirarlo.

- ¿Estás consciente de que corres un grave riesgo al estar junto a mí? - respondió impulsivamente Raven colocando sus manos en los brazos de Beast Boy - Puedo perder nuevamente el control de mis emociones y no sé si... -

Beast Boy acercó su rostro al de ella.

- Si sigues reprimiendo todo lo que sientes entonces volverás a explotar - le dijo con sencillez - Será más fácil para ti si de cuando en cuando exteriorizas lo que sientes. Ya sea enojo, felicidad, miedo... -

- No puedo darme ese lujo. Mis poderes se manejan por el perfecto control de lo que siento -

- Sólo te pido que no reprimas más tus emociones - dijo Beast Boy sonriendo.

Aquella confianza que reflejaba su mirada verde e intensa fue más que suficiente para bloquear cualquier rastro de raciocinio en Raven. Ella ejerció mayor fuerza en sus brazos y lo haló hacia su rostro.

Beast Boy apenas sintió los cálidos labios de ella sobre los de él, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y correspondió a aquella sublime caricia, la que su subconsciente le gritaba ejecutar cuando la veía indefensa, lastimada y él quería reconfortarla. Y que él también reprimió extraordinariamente.

La felicidad brilló en Raven, junto a la valentía... y el amor. Raven apenas separó sus labios de los de él, posó su barbilla en el masculino hombro, dejando que la inundaran los nervios por su osadía y la felicidad de aquel beso correspondido.

Fue cuando Raven se percató que las tres jóvenes, antes de negro, ahora resplandecían sus colores a toda potencia. El púrpura de la joven alegre, el verde de la valiente y el transparente del amor.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Trasparente???!!!

Raven brincó abruptamente mientras Beast Boy intentó mirar a lo que ella le causó tal sobresalto, por una milésima de segundo creyó que _la descendiente_ había aparecido para arruinarles tan perfecto momento. Pero el sonrojo de Raven al taparle los ojos fue más que suficiente para hacerle saber que no era así.

**- ¡¡¡No me veas!!! - **le ordenó roja hasta la médula - O sea... - intentó corregirse de inmediato - No la veas -

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó extrañado forcejeando juguetonamente por liberarse de las manos de ella sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Acaso no pudiste elegir otro tono para vestirte? - reclamó Raven intimidada - ¿Por qué el transparente? -

- El amor es de esta tonalidad, a diferencia de la represión, que es negra -

Beast Boy dejó de forcejear mientras armaba el rompecabezas en su mente. Pero de inmediato sintió que Raven lo zarandeaba.

- Y tú no imagines lo que no debes si es que quieres salir de aquí con vida -

Beast Boy se soltó de Raven, pero de inmediato le dio la espalda a sus personalidades.

- Está bien... está bien... - le dijo sonriendo al notar por primera vez el brillo en su mirada azul, que no tenía nada que ver con la tristeza, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas - ¿Nos vamos? - Raven lo tomó del brazo mientras asentía. Beast Boy le hizo una seña a las demás si volver sus ojos hacia ellas - ¡¡Nos vemos, chicas!! -

- Eso ni lo sueñes - le dijo Raven concentrándose en abrir un portal hacia la torre de los titanes.

Cuando Beast Boy abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue algo suave debajo de su espalda, y algo sólido sobre su pecho. Raven estaba recostada sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y con la expresión de felicidad y paz al mismo tiempo. Era como despertar de un profundo sueño para volver a una magnífica realidad.

Beast Boy se sentó en la cama, despertando de forma silenciosa a Raven, si acaso ella se encontraba dormida. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar una risita entre nerviosa, feliz e incrédula.

Raven por su lado arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tratando de adoptar una posición de profundo enojo, claro que todo se quedó en el _tratando._

- Me parece que te he dicho un centenar de veces que mi cuarto está prohibido -

Beast Boy se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la sobó en señal de justificarse.

- Je! No lo creerás, pero una extraña serie de acontecimientos me dejó aquí - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Hey! Beast Boy - escuchó él antes de tocar la puerta de salida, y se volvió hacia Raven, encontrándose en el precioso instante en que ella posaba sus labios sobre los de él, provocando cosquillas alrededor del estómago de ambos, como si fuesen mariposas danzando en el parque en un día despejado. El contacto fue breve y fugaz, pero suficientemente claro para poner todo en orden entre ambos - Eso sí... No te esperes esto todos los días y a cada rato - declaró Raven como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

De pronto sintió el brazo de Beast Boy sobre su espalda, mientras la recostaba hacia atrás al momento de que sus labios volvían a encontrarse.

- Tú tampoco lo esperes por mi lado -

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación de Raven, dejándola con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción total.

Si Beast Boy entrara en esos precisos instantes a su mente vería a su personalidad feliz revoloteando por todo el sitio, a su lado temeroso con la sensación de que esta nueva relación terminará tarde o temprano pero dispuesta a disfrutarlo al máximo. Su ira actualmente estaba aplacada y seguro que saldrá a flote si algo malo le vuelve a ocurrir a su chico verde. Y su lado recientemente descubierto, el amor, danzaba feliz al sentir que nunca más sería reprimida.

* * *

Starfire sonrió encantadoramente mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Robin.

¡Cómo adoraba la paz de esos benditos instantes! ¡Cómo le encantaba la inteligencia, valor y fortaleza de su acompañante!

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente al sentir la mano de Robin posarse sobre su hombro en una forma de reconfortarla y darle calidez.

¡Cómo lo amaba!

Lo que ignoraba la joven pelirroja era que no sólo la Luna y las estrellas eran testigos silenciosos de esos benditos momentos.

Una fémina, de larga melena negra, les miraba con ansias de venganza.

_Finalizado 'Nunca digas nunca'_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Lamento si quedó empalagoso (Sí, claro, cómo no!! Me infartaba sino quedaba al menos con un beso por parte de estos dos) y estoy tan feliz en este fandom que para que vean que soy niña buena, les adelanto la trama de mi siguiente fict: Les dije que mi segundo capítulo predilecto de la serie era _Sisters_, ne? Pues imaginen: Blackfire vuelve para vengarse de su hermana. Y no sé si ya alguien ha hecho fict sobre esto, pero dudo mucho que lo haya hecho como yo lo voy a hacer. Esta aclaración debido a que cuando ya tenía algunos capítulos de _'Nunca digas nunca' _me vengo a topar con uno que tenía ligeros parecidos. Me encantó el fict. Pero el desarrollo afortunadamente no fue lo mismo o ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo extraño pasaba conmigo.

¿Peleas con _la descendiente?_ Ummm.... la idea del fict era menos violenta y la inspiración no me dio para ello. Veremos qué sucede en el siguiente fict que, como ven, será una secuela de este.


End file.
